


Fumo

by haamlet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Smoking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haamlet/pseuds/haamlet
Summary: Fumo. Quando penso a te, la prima parola che mi viene in mente è 'fumo'. Fumo nella tua sigaretta, fumo nei tuoi occhi e nel colore dei tuoi capelli e abiti, fumo nella voce, nel respiro, fumo nelle parole. Scuro, impalpabile, inafferrabile, inconcreto fumo.





	Fumo

Fumo.  
  
Quando penso a te, la prima parola che mi viene in mente è  _'fumo'._  
  
Fumo nella tua sigaretta, fumo nei tuoi occhi e nel colore dei tuoi capelli e abiti, fumo nella voce, nel respiro, fumo nelle parole.  
  
Scuro, impalpabile, inafferrabile, inconcreto fumo.  
  
C'è del fumo fra le tue labbra, arricciate nella più graziosa delle o nel momento in cui ti ho parlato per la prima volta, le braccia giunte al petto e la schiena poggiata sul lampione alle tue spalle, unica fonte di luce in quel teatro che è stato il nostro primo discorso, quell'insignificante prologo delle pagine più pesanti, eppure fragili, della mia intera esistenza.  
  
Allora pensavo che fosse una caratteristica assai interessante della tua persona, qualcosa che era tuo, e tuo soltanto, e ti conferiva maggiore profondità all'aspetto. Ti rendeva più maturo nei lineamenti, più misterioso nei gesti. Catturava la mia attenzione come un pezzo di formaggio avrebbe tratto un topo in trappola.  
  
Ero giovane e superficiale, allora, e questa fu la mia prima impressione di te. Mi piaceva. Mi piacevi. Francamente parlando, mi sei piaciuto sin da prima ancora che i miei occhi acquamarina incontrassero i tuoi color espresso, già attratto dalle sole voci che seguivano il tuo nome. Si parlava di te come una persona singolare, chiusa, rigida, ma dall'eccezionale potenziale.  
  
Volevo cambiarti.  
  
Tu hai finito per cambiare me.  
  
Sono cresciuto innamorandomi della persona che mi hai aiutato a diventare.  
  
C'è del fumo nel tuo modo di pattinare, così denso, così distante da ciò che noi persone siamo in grado di fare, un tipo di potenza mista a sentimento, mista alle tue movenze sgraziate troppo poco concrete per poter essere apprezzate semplicemente da chiunque, che si accontenta soltanto del riflesso della tua luce.  
  
Ti dicevo che il tuo talento era al di fuori della portata degli occhi delle persone. Tu scrollavi le spalle e mi dicevi che eri solamente un ragazzino a stento maggiorenne, e nulla di più.  
  
Nulla di più, nulla di significante.  
  
Niente, davvero.  
  
 _Otabek._  
  
Tu tutto sei stato, tranne un semplice  _'niente di che'._  
  
Ché ti guardavo, e vedevo ogni singola cosa bella sulla quale i miei occhi fossero mai stato in grado di posarsi.  
  
Pattinavi nello stesso modo in cui amavi, a tratti colmo di un'ardente passione, a tratti più quieto, delicato. A volte per te stesso, a volte per gli altri. Mi ammiravi come si ammira un campione, una figura irraggiungibile. Ma devo confessarti, Otabek, che l'unico vero talento sei sempre stato tu.  
  
C'è del fumo fra le tue mani nel momento in cui vengono a contatto con il mio corpo, in un gesto d'affetto o casualmente, nella confusione creata dalla vicinanza, lasciando la mia pelle immancabilmente fremente sotto ogni tipo di carezza, i nervi svegli e ogni parte del mio corpo accesa a catena come delle luci di Natale.  
  
Il tuo amore è il Sole, è l'unica candela accesa in una stanza fredda. È una luce al neon in una realtà spenta che fa quasi paura. È il rosso acceso dei marchi che lasciavi sulla mia pelle, dei morsi sulla gola e dei graffi lungo i fianchi, quando le tue unghie affondavano nella mia carne, già sapendo che non mi avresti fatto male - perché i miei sospiri parlavano chiari la propria lingua, e non v'era traccia di dolore nelle loro parole.  
  
Vi è del fumo nelle tue, però.  
  
Fumo.  
  
Un'immagine ricorrente, forse fin troppo, in quella che è una descrizione di ciò che è successo fra di noi, altrettanto leggero e inafferrabile. Come una specie di miraggio, ne vedevo l'ombra e ne riconoscevo i colori come nitidi, ma non mi sono mai sentito veramente in grado di tenerti stretto. Scivolavi dai miei palmi come neve che si scioglie al sole, e non importa quanto disperatamente io cercassi di mantenere salda la presa, continuavi a gocciolare via, fino a lasciarmi a mani asciutte e con il cuore spezzato dal primo amore, un fiore esotico dalla bellezza indescrivibile, ma incapace di sopravvivere nel nostro contesto - perché eravamo la cosa giusta, ma al momento sbagliato.  
  
Troppo giovani, troppo inesperti per mantenere vivo qualcosa di tanto grande.  
  
Eravamo un tesoro in un forziere, ma le nostre spalle non erano forti abbastanza da reggerne il peso.  
  
C'è del fumo in ogni momento dopo una notte di passione condivisa, al seguito della quale, avvolto nel solo sottile tessuto dei tuoi boxer, andavi nel terrazzo o a sederti sul cornicione della finestra, per poi tirare fuori del tabacco e delle cartine ed iniziare a comporre la tua sigaretta, che poi avresti consumato in soli pochi istanti, seguita da un'altra, o altre due, o altre cento, a seconda dell'intensità di ciò che avevi provato nel toccare l'estasi chiamando il mio nome.  
  
Ché avevi paura.  
  
Lo riconosco, e lo riconoscevo allora.  
  
Avevi paura di sentir troppo allo stesso tempo, ché non era qualcosa a cui eri abituato.  
  
Ricordo che il giorno che ti dissi di essere innamorato di te, tu mi guardasti con occhi spaesati e mi chiedesti se ti stessi mentendo. Erano giorni belli, allora, malgrado tutto apparisse distante e confuso. Avevamo tutto, e altro non chiedevamo. Nemmeno credevamo nella realtà di ciò che eravamo, ma al tempo non era un problema che non potesse essere risolto con un paio di tiri di tabacco nella pungente aria notturna che ti pizzicava e arrossava le guance.  
  
In quei momenti mi parevi di una bellezza quasi onirica, mentre tiravi con tanta intensità che pareva stessi inspirando la mia stessa anima, e buttando fuori la tua. Con ogni respiro che prendevi mi toglievi una parte di me, ma mi regalavi un pezzo della tua persona in cambio, e ciò era più di quanto potessi mai chiederti.  
  
C'è del fumo anche nelle tue parole, nelle tue promesse vuote, che mi hanno lentamente avvelenato, portandomi nel letto di morte con il sorriso stampato sulle labbra, e gli occhi colmi d'amore. Ti amavo, e tu mi hai rovinato, senza nemmeno accorgertene. Non era la tua intenzione, ma è quello che è successo.  
  
Sei entrato nei miei polmoni e nel mio cuore, nel corpo e nella mente, bruciando tutto ciò che toccavi e lasciandoti solo ceneri alle spalle.  
  
Eri-  _Sei_  la mia dipendenza.  
  
La mia rovina e il mio scoglio in un mare in tempesta.  
  
Ho avuto bisogno di te come non ne ho mai avuto di nessuno.  
  
Sono il tuo Orlando, e tu la mia Angelica. Il tuo Dante, tu la mia Beatrice. Ora appartieni a qualcun altro, ma i miei sentimenti più sinceri sono per te.  
  
Due cuori in gioco, amor mio. Uno mio, entrambi tuoi.  
  
Ti amo come la Terra ama il Sole, come la vita ama l'acqua.  
  
E, come fumo, anche ciò che c'è fra di noi è incomprensibile e inarrestabile nella sua diffusione e crescita.  
  
Sei la bellezza dei ghirigori nell'aria e la tossicità di ciò di cui sono fatti.  
  
Sei indefinito come il fumo, senza inizio, né fine.  
  
Sei bello come l'aria.  
  
Lascia che, ancora una volta, io sia il fuoco che ti accende e ti tiene vivo.  
  
Se dovrà bruciare, brucerà.

**Author's Note:**

> Come al solito, i commenti e i kudos mi danno vita!


End file.
